


Steady

by musicmillennia



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon Defenders, Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Protectiveness, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: "Matt, you do realize that you're ahumanwho runs with dragons?""Yes."Matt doesn't have to see to feel Claire's flat look.





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beware_The_Ravenstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/gifts).



> Ravenstag is in a #mood and we both wanna bring dragons to this fandom, so I thought I'd offer some of our favorite scaley creatures

"Matt, you do realize that you're a  _human_ who runs with dragons?"

"Yes."

Matt doesn't have to see to feel Claire's flat look. Or Luke's, or Jessica's, or Danny's. Because when he'd called Claire, four heartbeats had gathered at his door.

"It's nothing serious," Matt says.

"You have two broken ribs and multiple lacerations," Claire replies.

Matt opens his mouth―"Don't," Luke growls.

"You really need a TV," Danny says.

"What would I do with it?" Matt mutters.

"You could use some homey touches," Jessica drawls.

"I could use cheaper bills."

"Stop squirming," Claire snaps to the dragons forcefully cradling Matt.

Danny stills. His scales are covered with a blanket so they don't scratch the humans. In action, they seem to vibrate in Matt's senses, but at the moment, Danny's chi swirls warmly, dormant. Luke, with his deceptively smooth leathery hide, is constantly bunched up by contrast. Even when he's relaxed like this, his muscles grind like tectonic plates. Then there's Matt, breakable human.

Matt tries not to grimace at the thought.

Jessica's climbing over Luke to the middle when Claire's gloves slap off.

"Alright," Claire says with a sigh, "You're done for tonight. And, if I had my way, you'd be done for the at least a month." She stands, wind distilling around her pointing at the others. " _Don't_ let him out of your sight."

"We won't," Luke says from somewhere deep in his chest. Matt purses his lips.

Claire seems satisfied. "I'm taking your bed. You'll need to change your bandages later."

Matt nods.

"Outta the way," Jessica grumbles as Claire slides the bedroom door shut.

Matt finds himself nudged forward by Luke's giant head. "I can move myself."

Danny plops his own head unceremoniously on his lap. "Now you can't."

Matt scoffs.

"Okay," Jessica says.

When she's not keeping herself armor-stiff, Jessica's scales are unfairly soft, like a really nice leather jacket. She's a cool relief next to Luke and Danny besides, and Matt can barely suppress a sigh as her sheathed talons gently maneuver him onto Danny and under her wing.

Luke settles his jaw on Matt's legs, effectively incapacitating him like Danny had. Matt hates how easy that is for them.

"Much as we wish you had scales," Danny says, "That armor isn't always gonna cut it."

"I'm not gonna stop," Matt says.

"Not even  _dying_ got you to stop," Jessica deadpans. Matt hears the pain edging her voice. "We're not idiots. Well, most of us."

Danny makes an offended noise.

"What we're tryin' to say is," Luke says, "Next time you wanna go toe to talon with another creature? Call us. You're not alone in this."

Matt and Jessica twitch. Neither of them is used to hearing that. Danny, who's making a constant effort to get used to it, shows his teeth incredibly close to Matt's head. A harmless smile.

Matt tentatively presses his forehead against Jessica. She and the others remain powerful, steady flames.

"I'll think about it," he says.

Luke snorts. "Guess it's a start."

**Author's Note:**

> it's a short little thing, ravenstag, but I hope it helps! <3 your headcanons for the dragon defenders were woven in ;D


End file.
